Disgees/Cartoon Networkgees Battle Contest (Crimson Skies Weegee HtraE)
Disgees/Cartoon Networkgees Battle Contest is a huge aerial combat that starts when Yubee asked the Cartoon Network Fakegee Conference for a battle contest in planes to see which squadron has the best skills can win, the army accepted the competion. There are few Fakegees who helped with the Cartoon Networkgees such as Annazeh, and Drelsa until after the aerial combat. However, few of the battles involved in Ground Combat while most is Plane Combat, the battle took place in Crimson Skies Weegee HtraE. Cartoon Networkgees Army Soldiers * Bloogee * Finngee * Jakealleo * Feenh * Jeek * Beeleh * Finnawheeo (Secret member) * Dippergee (Part of the Disgee Army, but is helping the Cartoon Networkgees army until after the combat) * Dippuh (Part of the Disgee Army, but is helping Cartoon Networkgees army until after the combat) * Finnalleo * Jakeawheeo (Friend of both Finnawheeo, and Finnalleo) * Finnmee * Finneemee * Fnin * Drelsa * Annazeh * Other Soldiers Disgee Army Soldiers * Yubee * Twenkal * Other Soldiers Battles Edit Battle of Weeghattan The Battle of Weeghattan had started when Disgee Air Force prepares to bomb the opposite team. Multiple civilians started evacuating during the bombings, causing Casualties. However, the only Cartoon Networkgee who doesn't ride the plane is Finngee, which caused Finngee to blow up multiple planes with the Finn Blast, and the Awakening Ball, however after Finngee blew up the planes, Yubee told Finngee to ride a plane to be qualifed and if he didn't Finngee will be desqualifed out of the tourament, so Finngee accepted to ride a plane and Yubee made 2 rockets based on Finngee's attack, the Finn Blast Rocket and the Awakening Ball Rocket for the 2 teams to use, Yubee restarts the Battle again by rebuilding Weeghattan and healing the Disgee Army Members, the Cartoon Networkgee Army members and some of the Disgee Army members who helped the Cartoon Networkgee Army and rebuilt the planes, The Battle of Weeghattan restarted again, the Disgee Air Force and the Cartoon Networkgee Air Force begun the aerial combat again, this time the Disgee Army won thanks to Kep for shooting down the planes using a Tesla cannon, and a Nucelar Rocket to destroy the entire planes of Cartoon Networkgee Army. |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" | |- ! colspan="2" |'Belligerents' |- |Cartoon Networkgee Army |Disgee Army |- ! colspan="2" |'Commanders' |- |Finngee |Mickeegee |- ! colspan="2" |'Strength' |- |7,000 |7,190 |- ! colspan="2" |'Casualties and Losses' |- |6,000 |5,000 |} |- | | |} Battle of Londongee The Battle of Londongee started when Finngee added all the planes with armor to get less damage to the Tesla Cannon blast, and arms it with flash rockets. However, Finngee witness the Cartoon Network Fakegees, and the Disgee Fakegees fighting in the ground armed with guns. Multiple Disgee soldiers, and Cartoon Networkgee soldiers are being bombed by multiple planes. Finngee's plane ended up crashing into Mickeegee's plane, causing Mickeegee to be severely injured along with Finngee. However, Jakegee ended up shooting a nucelar rocket at Donaldeegee causing most of the Contestants to be shot down and injured from the nuclear explosion, but they respawned for a few seconds with repaired planes. And then the Geehimeras starts invading Londongee, causing all the revived contestants to start fighting Geehimeras with planes, tanks, and guns, however Kepeegee managed to use the Great Red Rocket to wipe out the Geehimeras entirely. |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" | |- ! colspan="2" |'Belligerents' |- | } | } |- ! colspan="2" |'Commanders' |- |Finngee |Mickeegee |- ! colspan="2" |'Strength' |- |10,000 Pilots 6,000 Soldiers |10,000 Pilots 6,000 Soldiers |- ! colspan="2" |'Casualties and Losses' |- |9,888 Pilots 3,000 Soldiers |9,888 Pilots 4,000 |} |- |} Category:Events Category:Spicy Gee Tales Category:Crimson Skies Weegee HtraE